Average?
by LeikainSaga
Summary: So hi. I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres. I'm just a normal girl, who goes to a normal school, who has normal friends. I'm not that special, just, average. I forgot to include a disclaimer, because I do not own Camp Rock or any of their characters
1. Chapter 1

It was another day, an off school day. Being the typical me, I went to the park with a book and my iPod. Most people would think that you can't read with music going on, but it's truly the only way I can read. Alright, well this park has been around for years. Ever since my mum was little. It's really the only nice one though. Just a row of swings, and a couple of slides. Then followed by a massive field of green, and then beyond that is where they recently built a newer, more 'fun' playground. Then beside that, is the community pool, and in front of that, is the skate park.

I liked it.

So, I sat there, and I swung in my swing, and I occasionally would bring my book up to reading level, but it never lasted long. I just continued listening to my music.

Soon, I decided I should head back home, so I gathered my book, and I put my iPod back in shuffle, and I walked on to my car.

'Uhm, excuse me.' Said someone behind me.

I turned around to face a boy, about the same age as me, with curly brown hair, a skateboard, and a head that looked straight at his feet.

'Oh, uhmm, ca-can I.. help you?' I replied, curious as to what one of the skaters would want with me.

He walked over to me, and handed me a small piece of paper.

'Here. Uhm, I-I would really like it if you texted me sometime,' he said quietly with a smile.

I just stared at the little piece of paper in my hand, and didn't get the chance to reply, before he already started to walk away.

Hm. Odd. And then I swiftly turned on my heel, and continued to walk toward my car.

Later that night, I took out that little piece of paper in my pocket, and I took out my cell phone. And, as crazy as it may seem, I sent the boy a text

_uhmm, hello :) _

Several minutes later, I received a text from the number I sent one to.

_hi! well, uhmm, my names nate._

We continued for about another hour, just kind of getting to know each other. I grew to like Nate, in those 60 minutes. And tomorrow I was going to meet him at the park again.

And oh boy, did I know what I was getting into. :)_  
_

Alright, this was my first story, so be nice!

And sorreh, it be very short :/

BUT I HAVE PLANS FOR FUTURE CHAPPIES 8DD


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sometime in the morning. My chat with Nate last night, was really interesting. He seemed like a really nice guy, even though I barely knew him. But, it's school time now, better get ready.

When I finally walked up onto my school campus, I spotted my best friend Sierra waiting for me.

'Mitchie! Oh Mitchie! Daniel just asked me to go out with him!' she cried.

'Oh my gosh Sierra! What did you say!' I quickly replied, really happy for her.

'YES. OH COURSE I SAID YES.' said my friend, loud enough to emphasize, but quiet enough so no one would hear her.

'Well, good. You two are simply born for each other' I told her with a smile. They were always around each other, chatting or doing homework. I looked behind her and spotted Daniel a ways away, just staring at Sierra, with a dreamy look on his face.

'Hey Si, I think you should head over there,' I told her, as I have her a light push over into Daniel's direction.

I then proceeded to walk over to my shared locker with a girl named Caitlyn. She was pretty popular, but not a stuck up snob, school brat, Tess Tyler. Unlike Tess, Caitlyn was nice to everyone, unless they really pissed her off. She had pretty honey blonde/brown curls, and a knack for making the best music tracks.

She was the other girl, that I could talk about anything to. So I opened out locker, and put in some of my books that I didn't need for a couple of periods.

And that's when I saw him.

It was the boy that gave me the note. He just walked, alone, down the hallway, not even seeing me.

Odd, cause I had never seen him.

Hm.

'Ey, Mitch.' said a voice behind me.

'Oh, hey Caity,' I replied, seeing the girl behind me.

'I need to hurry up, I promised one of the teachers I'd be in early to ser up one of the projectors.' she said with a smile.

'But I was late helping Nate with the secretary lady.' she ended.

'Nate? Who's that?' I quickly said to her, _Nate? Like as in phone number Nate?_

'Yeah, my cousin. He just moved in with us, cause his mom wanted to move to Washington, but he wanted to stay here in Jersey. But he had to move from Atlantic City, to us in Trenton.'

Wow. PhoneNumber Nate, is Caity's cousin. Small world, huh?

'Hey Cait, does he like skateboarding?' I asked her.

'DOES HE EVER STOP! He's been here for 3 days, and he has spent the majority of those 72 hours, at the skate park.' she told me, while rolling her eyes.

Oh dear, it really is him. I told Cait I had to go to class, and I headed off in the direction of my homeroom. Thankfully, when I looked in, Nate wasn't my new classmate. I don't know why I was relieved, but I just think it would've been REALLY awkward.

Anyway, I took my seat, time passed by, and I went to all my other classes. Surprisingly, none of them contained Nate.

Again, I am not sure as to why I was relieved, cause I was going to be seeing him later that afternoon anyway.

Finally, school was over. I walked out of my school, and into my home. (After several minutes of walking)

Nate had said 4, and it was just about 2:45, so I started to get ready. Just some jeans, a tee, and some All Star Chucks. My favourites. And then I just did the usual, 'getting ready' process, finishing at a quarter to 4. I got my cell phone, my ipod, and my jacket, and headed out the door, leaving a note for my mom once she got home.

When I arrived at the park, no one was there, so I just decided to listen to my music on the swings, like always. And after several minutes, I got kind of sick of waiting, so I got up and started to leave.

'Where ya goin?' said a voice behind me.

I literally whiped around, and saw the boy who had given me his cell phone number just the day before.

'Oh! W-when did you get here?' I asked, slightly embarrassed.

'A while ago, but I just sat here, cause you looked at peace…' he told me, once again, looking down at his shoes.

Not to be rude but did he always do that?

And after that, we sparked up a conversation, while sitting on the swings. It was quite nice, and I grew to like Nate over that period of time. And I also got to know more about him, as well as study him.

That sounds a bit weird, but I didn't really focus on how he looked last time I saw him.

He had really cute curly hair, the kind where everyone would say they wanted to just put their hands in. He also had really pale skin. I eventually learned he was a songwriter, and he played guitar. Funny, I did that sometimes too.

I really liked Nate, and I think we could be friends.

OH AND THAT'S IT.

Weird, first chapter is short, and this one is huge xD

Well, in my point of view :P

Next chapter is Nate's POV, so that'll be coolio :D


	3. Chapter 3

Natey Boy~ nate'spov

I liked Mitchie.

And not in a friend way. Yes, I know, I've only know her for barely two days, but she was really sweet, and unique. She always called herself average though. And I didn't get it. Because she was so much more than average.

She was beautiful, with her pin straight, mouse brown hair, and her shiny smile. (well, that was cheesy)

She was intelligent, always reading, and a straight A student.

She was interesting, how she looked like she kept quiet all the time, but was really out there.

But most of all, she was the girl of my dreams.

And she didn't know it.

We finished our meet, and I walked back over to the skate park, where I knew my two best friends were.

Shane and Jason. The stuck up advise giver, and the clueless listener.

They were also my cousins. (Cait's cousins too, that happen to be close to nate, and live in Trenton too :P)

As soon as I walked through the gates, they saw me.

'Ey Nate! How'd it go?' asked a smiling Jason.

'Pretty good. But uhm, have you seen Shane? I really need to talk to him..' I said, ONCE AGAIN, looking slightly down at my feet.

'Hmm,' replied Jason, looking around, trying to find the other boy, 'Oh! There he is, and I think he's with another girl,' he told Nate, playfully rolling his eyes.

Ever since he was a kid, Shane was always a player.

Girl after girl, he had. And one never lasted for more than a week. Every girl knew about it too, but still, they kept on falling for him, only to get their hearts crushed. Shane didn't care though, he only cared about himself. But what could you do?

Anyway,

I needed to talk to Shane, and fast. I was developing feelings for Mitchie, whether I liked it or not. And even though Shane _is_ a stuck up player, he still knows a lot more about girls than I do. So naturally I come to him, in any girl related situations. Which rarely happens...

Then I spot Shane, coming into the gates, with another girl.

A girl who looked slightly familiar.

A girl who looked like the one who I had just had a conversation with.

_The_ girl I was falling for.

Shane was walking with Mitchie, his arm around her and everything.

'Oi, Nate! This is Mitchie, my new little friend,' he told me with a little wink.

And that just about did it.

I didn't say a word, but I stormed off. I don't know why I was so mad, thinking that Shane deliberately stole her away from me, when I had barely known her and much less was she mine.

But I left the two, as I grabbed my board, and left. I just wanted to head back to Cait's house, and slam the door behind me.

Now really, I was getting so worked up about a girl, who I had known for barely 2 days, I cannot emphasize this enough. I certainly did not know enough about her, and she barely had a clue about me. We were strangers to each other, who had a few conversations.

I reached my new home, and I stormed through the two story house, into the room which had been given to me. I brushed past Caitlyn, not even acknowledging her. But of course, she knew something was up, so she followed me as I ran up the stairs, heading towards my room. And when I slammed the door behind me, she caught it with her hand.

'What's up Nate?' she said to me, a mild look of concern in her eyes.

'Get out, Cait,' I told her, throwing a pillow at her.

'Who is it and what's her name?' she asked.

'No one Cait, GET OUT.'

'Nate, stop being childish. Who is it!'

'NO ONE. GET. OUT.'

'Dammit Nate! Just tell me!'

'It's a girl, Caitlyn, alright? It's a freaking girl. Her name is Mitchie Torres, and she's the love of my life. Now get. The hell. Out of my room.' I told her, steam practically fuming out of my ears.

'MITCHIE! MITCHIE BROWN HAIRED BANGS TORRES!' she practically yelled/screamed at me. She didn't seem mad though, only surprised.

I sighed.

'Yes, Caitlyn.' I calmly said.

'Mitchie is my best friend! How do you know her! You've been at school for a day!' she said, talking a lot with her hands.

And that's when my phone vibrated in my pocket, telling me I had an incoming text.

From Mitchie.

_do you know that douche?_

**OHAI. been a couple days xD  
not what you were expecting huh?  
I used to be a total smitchie fan, lol, then i discovered nitchie, so i kinda dislike smitchie, in a nitchie story. you gettin this camera man?  
but yeah! i hope you liked this chapter, and i kinda forgot to include this in the little summary thing, but this is my first fic, but so far, i havent gotten any negative feedback :)  
thanks guys! and i hope you can take the time out of you day, and write a little review :) it would just make my day! xP**


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie's POV::

_You know that douche? _I texted Nate. Okay, well, this dude comes up to me, gives me a cheesy little pickup line, drapes his freaking arm around my shoulder, and starts to guide me where he wants.

Uhm, no.

But then I saw Nate, and he was even whiter than before when he saw me. Like he had just saw a ghost.

I was going to say something, but this dude whispers in my ear, 'Don't say anything, sweetie. Just be quiet, mkay?'

And just as I was about to scream in his face, Nate ran.

And I really felt a pain in my stomach.

Why was I feeling this way? I don't like Nate, right? No, that couldn't be the case..

I still pulled out of this guy's grip on my shoulder, and stalked away toward my car. I swear, I almost crashed into several people, because my mind was so distracted with that idiotic creep, and Nate.

That look in his eyes when he left, it was almost like he was heartbroken, but like he wanted to go on a killing spree.

Oh my god.

Nate… Nate likes me. Nathan Green likes me.

Oh no no no. I can't be jumping to conclusions, maybe he didn't have that look on his face. Maybe I just need to go to the eye doctor.

Oh who am I kidding?

So now I'm back at home, in my smallish two story home. Sitting at my desk, waiting for Nate to reply to my message. I grabbed my homemade songbook, and flipped through the pages. I haven't wrote a song in ages.

So I decided to.

_[sorry, I can't write songs for crap xD]_

And then I realized, that whole song was about Nate.

I wrote about his hair, his eyes, his personality.

How he looked when he saw me, how he ran, and how I really wanted to talk to him right now.

BEEEEEEEEPPVIBRATE PHONEISGOINGOFF

Finally, he replied.

_Uhm yeah.. Do you?_

And then I explained what happened.

_Nate, is there any way you can meet me at the field by Caity's house, in about ten minutes?_

_Yeah, sure. Why?_

_I need to talk to you…_

Then I put my phone away and got on my coat. I silently crept through the house, as to not wake my parents [its like, 10 pm]. And I closed the door, and walked to the field.

Mine and Cait's house are not that far apart, maybe 10 minutes. But the field is exactly in the middle, so it would be the perfect place to meet Nate.

As I approached the field, I saw Nate. He was wearing a black hoodie, and leaning against a light pole.

'Nate!' I called, and he immediately started walking toward me, almost in a jog.

Without thinking, I ran up to him, and hugged him. Do I know why? Nope. And he was just about as stunned as I was, but awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

I gotta say, it was nice.

But realizing what I had done, I pulled away semi-quickly.

'Uhmm.. Sorry..' I said, as I back up a few steps.

'Uh yeah, it's fine. So, before you say anything, I need to say something.' he told me.

'Yeah sure.'

'I'm in love with you.'

**A/N: Cliffy :DD**

**AND I'M SO SO SO SORRYYY :**

**I've been so busy with things lately, I really wasn't able to post :/**

**But now I'm back on my regular schedule, of posting every one to two days ****J**

**PLEASE STAY TUNED 8D**


	5. Chapter 5

,

'NO NO NO. OH MY GOD. NO, SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT.' he yelled, as more surprised than I was.

And I was practically frozen to the ground. He said he was in love with me? Sudden?

But deep down inside, really really deep, I found it incredibly sweet. Because that is when I found out, I did like Nate. Yup, yup, you are already thinking that I haven't known him long enough.

I agree. But still.

I backed away, about two steps away from Nate.

'It's okay. Uhm, but Nate.. D-do you.. Really.. Like me?' I asked him hesitantly.

He sighed, probably trying to calm himself, of what he had just said.

'Yes Mitchie. I really really do. And I am so sorry if I freaked you out by saying that, it just randomly slipped out, and I don't know what I was thinking.' he told me, staring straight into my eyes.

Being the girl that I am, I blushed an didn't say anything.

'Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?' he asked, still looking straight into my eyes.

I blinked. And blinked again. I couldn't believe it.

'That's what I meant to say.' he said, with a small smile.

I smiled, widely, and jumped up and hugged him.

'Yes,' I whispered into his ear.

Now, it's still a bit confusing. This boy, who I have known for what? Three days? Is now my boyfriend? But, I'm okay with it. I just hope that douche doesn't sling his nasty arm around my shoulder ever again.

'Hey Nate, who was that guy at the park?' I asked him, as _his arm was around my shoulder._

'_Oh. Uhmm, that guy was my cousin… He's kind of a player, and he has a new girl like every week.' he told me._

'_Alright,' I paused, 'So why the hell was his arm around me, and why was he calling me sweetie and his 'little friend?' I asked, cause the guy had certainly pissed me off._

_The cousin, not Nate._

'_Can't really give you a clear answer. Oh, and his name is Shane. He's the lead singer of our band..' said Nate, and by the way he said it, he wasn't too happy about that._

'_You're in a band? Hm, you didn't tell me that, just that you wrote songs.' I said with a smile._

'_Well yeah, I write all the songs. Because Shane can't do anything, except flirt with girls with his pretty little face. It's disgusting. He still wears his purity ring.' _

'… _Uh, yeah, Nate? I think we're good on the Shane talk..' I told him, as I sat down in the grass. It was that kind of grass that's always green, and it's not itchy. The kind you can actually lay in, without getting grass stains on your clothes. _

'_Oh, right,' he said, with a slight smile as he sat down next to me, 'So Mitchie, h-how come you said yes? I mean, I like you, I really do. But, just, I dunno.'_

'_Hm, well. That's a bit of a toughie. I guess I just said yes, because I like you, and I want to get to know you. And I don't have a problem with.. Being your girlfriend.' _

'_Oh, well.. Good.' he said with a grin._

'_You know, I think it's 'bout time I get home now,' I told him, as I checked my phone for the time. 11:14_

_We both got up, and as I started to walk away…_

_He kissed me._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about last chapter, how it went to italics xD Oh, and how I am a horrible person who hasn't updated for a while :/ I just posted a SMALL HP oneshot if you'd like to check that out too J

_He kissed me._

And it was lovely, even though it was just a short peck. I quickly pulled Nate into a hug, and smiled into his shoulder.

'Goodnight Mitchie', he whispered, as he let go and slowly started to walk back to Cait's house. I didn't even respond, I was speechless. That boy was so different, in a very, VERY, good way.

Next day, I wake up, smile about what happened last night, and pretty much think about Nate the whole time I got ready for school. That is, until I noticed it was Saturday. I hopped onto my laptop, bringing up my IM. Thank God, Caity is on.

_**Super Mitch **_**has logged on.**

_**Super Mitch**_** says: Hey Caity :D**

_**Caity Matey **_**says: Oh hey Mitchie, what's up?**

_**Super Mitch **_**says: I just totally got all ready for school, then noticed it was Saturday, loooool.**

_**Caity Matey **_**says: Lol, I've been up all night, because Nate locked himself outside last night, and I had to go and let him in.**

_**Caity Matey **_**says: Mind I don't go to sleep easily once I have been disturbed .**

_**Super Mitch **_**says: Oh. Haha yeah, well I actually have to go, breakfast is downstairs J Late, Cait~**

_**Caity Matey**_** says: Bai!~~**

_**Super Mitch **_**has logged off.**

_**Caity Matey **_**has logged off.**

I laughed to myself at how Nate had locked himself out.

I walked down my stairs, and into the kithen where Mom was making pancakes.

'Morning, honey, breakfast is almost ready. Me and your Father are going over to the Jones's house today, so I gotta leave soon.' said my mom, Connie.

I nodded yes, and began to eat the food she had placed in front of me. Then I went back upstairs and practiced on my guitar for a bit, failed at trying to write a song, and got a text from Nate.

**Meet me back at the field? J**

I smiled to myself, and texted back

**Be there in five :D**

I put on my shoes and headed out, placing a note on the counter if my parents came home before me. As I was walking, I started to regret not bringing a jacket. All I had on was a tee with a loose quarter sleeve cardigan and jeans. It was freezing. I reached the field where Nate was sitting on a bench. I sat down next to him, and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

'Hey,' I said quietly, with a small smile.

'Hello Beautiful, you seem cold' he told me, taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

'Thank you, I'm an idiot for not bringing a jacket.' I laughed.

'I almost didn't bring mine, so you're lucky' he said with a wink.

So uhm… what should we do?'

'We could take a walk, and just… talk.'

'I'm good with that' I said, standing up and taking his hand. Our hands fit perfectly together.

'So, you're Cait's cousin,' I said, as we started walking.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. She said you guys were best friends?'

'Ha, yeah. Funny you're related to her.'

'So tell me more about you, I still don't know much.'

'Well, I'm Mitchie. You should know that by now. I don't do much on weekends-'

'Oh that will change' said Nate quietly but surely, with a wide grin.

'Oh? And how will it Sir Nate? Enlighten me.' I told him with a sarcastic smile.

'Well, I get invited to quite a lot of parties, I mean, if you wanted. And aren't people supposed to spend the weekends and such with their boyfriends or.. Girlfriends?'

'I would love to join for a party, as long as there is no alcohol or drugs, parents are strict. And I guess they do..'

'I mean, you don't HAVE to, just saying..'

'No no, I'd love to spend the weekends with you. But, we'd still hang out on the weekdays, right?'

'Sure!'

And the conversation went on like that, until we were at my house. He left, kissing my cheek goodbye. Nate Black is my boyfriend, and we barely know two facts about each other. J

A/N;; Kill me, I know this chapter is horrid.

But I'm having serious writers block, and this is the best thing I could get. :/

If you want, you could be ever so kind by clicking the Review button J

Alrighteh, I'm out.

~Leika


End file.
